Brendan Noonan
|death = |hidep = |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=6'4" |hair=Dirty Blond |eyes=Ocean Blue |skin=White |hidec= |family =Michael Noonan Sr. Margaret Noonan Michael Noonan Jr. Richard Flanagan Robert Donahue Daniel Keane |affiliation=Jeffersontown Mob |hideg= |businesses= Mobster. |vehicles=2012 Escalade SUV}} Brendan "Brandy" Noonan was a high profile Irish-American mobster and former Lieutenant of the Jeffersontown Mob. Most known for his psychopathic ways, law enforcement agencies claim Brendan ordered the death of atleast twenty men. In current day, Brendan resides in the Bahamas with his girlfriend Debra Mosely and the two enjoy their lifestyle. Early Life Michael Noonan Sr. and Margaret Noonan gave birth to both Michael Noonan Jr, their first child and Brendan Noonan, their second child. Mickey Sr had close ties to the Irish-American Mob within the Jefferson neighbourhood. Mickey Sr eventually robbed an armoured truck when Mickey Jr was twelve, he was sentenced to fifty years in jail. Mickey Jr took the father figure of the family and turned to organized crime in order to support the family. He helped his mother pay the bills and she eventually fell into drug abuse and served as a . Brendan however, excelled in English and History at school and landed a job outside of the neighbourhood. He served as a crime writer to a local newspaper. Criminal career Brendan entered the life of crime after his older brother, Michael Noonan Jr was murdered in a gangland slaying within the County General hospital. He teamed up with former Mickey Jr outfit members, Daniel Keane and Robert Donahue. The three gained a foot hold on the neighbourhood and let their presence be known. Brendan struck revenge on an Italian-American crew located at the Glen Park district after they had robbed him. Brendan was charged for attempted murder and served four years before being released. Upon his release, he teamed up with Daniel Keane and effectively created the liquidation of the crew, murdering the key members effectively. Brendan grew close ties to a local Italian-American crew dubbed as "The Albanese Crew" and worked with them on occasion. Brendan saved a key member of the crew after a power struggle occurred, he dragged Thomas Prestigo from the middle of a shoot out and drove him to the hospital. In the process, Brendan ran a police officer over. He was hauled in later and struck a deal with the and became a . Brendan used his immunity from the law due to his informant status and successfully took the city under his wing with the help of Daniel Keane, Richard Flanagan and Robert Donahue. After several months, Daniel informed Brendan of the true identity to his brothers killer. Brendan set out with Robert Donahue and murdered Lloyd Ashton with ease. Brendan began to work with a motorcycle club named "The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club" and they had organized a casino robbery. Brendan was selected to be the driver, the plan went accordingly but the vehicle was disabled by police in a fire fight. The men abandoned on foot and Brendan was cornered in on a balcony when he leaped off the ledge, struck by a stray round in a non lethal area. He rolled off the vehicle and used it as cover. The team shot at the vehicle until they ran out of ammo and Brendan sprinted into a nearby building and took the fire escape. He successfully evaded police and gained a hefty amount of money from the heist. It was dubbed as the most successful robbery of 2012, "The Ace Casino Heist". By now, Detectives from the Los Santos Police Department began investigating Brendan's affairs. A Detective named Simon Carter would prove relentlessness and Brendan ordered his death. In the hit, four other officers were killed. Brendan was also under investigation by a federal task force placed together by the . Brendan staged his death with the help of Robert Donahue and fled the city for two weeks before returning with a plan he had devised with Daniel Keane. They agreed to murder those who could turn states evidence and effectively erased several members of their crew. Those killed were as follows, Asher J. Pierce, Brady O'Doherty, Francis O'Hara, Ean Murray and Steven Herbert. Brendan then fled to the with his girlfriend at the time, Debra Mosely. As time passed the relationship proved to true and the two currently reside in Bahamas on an estate bought with Brendan's assets. Personality As described by a psychiatrist, Brendan is known as a conniving, egotistical and sharp witted individual who can perform atrocious crimes with little to no remorse. He takes care of those close to him and shows extreme hatred to those he does not know. Brendan flaunts law enforcement and has grown to think that he is invincible after having survived several attempts on his life. Brendan stands at six feet four and weighs in at a hundred and eighty five pounds. He is known for his large and intimidating husky build. Brendan draws a close liking to his pet dog which happens to be a mixture of a rottweiler and a pit-bull. Brendan is also known to be incredibly paranoid and often speaks in code while in person and the phone. He travels armed at all times and scopes areas out before entering them, making sure no foes are at bay. Brendan is extremely cautious and refuses to go down without a fight, if put in said situation. In popular culture Brendan is most know to the media after having had a book published on him written by Jerry Capeci, which depicts his life story and struggles with life. Brendan is often mentioned in the news amongst his other associates, Daniel Keane, Robert Donahue and Richard Flanagan and the Los Santos Irish Mob. Category:Irish-Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Jeffersontown Mob Category:Characters